ANGEL: Redemption
by Gyoro Hyoukyo
Summary: After Cordelia's death the Powers that Be finally believe the vampire with a soul has earned something worth his wild. After sending a past friend to the vampire the Powers that Be grant Angel to travel back in time to a point in his life and change it fo


author's note: I, myself, do not own the characters of the hit series, iAngel/i. All characters that are seen within the fiction below belong to the WB, ME, and the God of plot lines himself, Joss Whendon. Please under stand that this is not for any money, or anything else. Just love the pairing.br  
  
warning: This series is a Prologue. This story shall contain slash. If a chapter gets a NC-17 rating you can find it on the main site. I hope you enjoy the story.br  
  
archive: http://www.losttimes.net/redemptionbr  
  
feedback: Very much welcomed, though flames shall be ingored. Being an idiot doesn't make you a guideline to how I write in anyway. You'll just be making yourself look stupid.br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Doyle's eyes slowly roamed over Angel's apartment in the Wolfram and Hart building before walking slowly into the bedroom. A small yet sad smile appeared on his lips when he saw the vampire sleeping in his bed. The half-demon had been dead for nearly six years now and sort of still was. Now the vampire had lost not only Doyle, but Cordelia, and that was just too much. The Powers had thought that it would be a better idea to serve the vampire with a favor to get rid of Angels guilt. So, they sent Doyle to give the vampire a choice. br  
  
br  
  
It was time. Sighing, Doyle walked up the to bed. "Angel, wake up." He nudged the vampire gently before shaking him roughly, speaking louder this time, "Wake up!"br  
  
br  
  
The vampire groaned as he woke, frowning when he saw Doyle. "D...Doyle? Wh...what?" the vampire stammered, thinking he was dreaming.br  
  
br  
  
His smile faded slowly before another one appeared on Doyle's lips as he looked around the bedroom. "Never thought you'd get to be CEO of Wolfram and Hart," the half-demon said, shrugging as he sat down at the small desk near the bed. He moved some papers around, "Can't talk long. I'm on important business from the Powers." He looked up, smiling gently. "You're being offered something, bud."br  
  
br  
  
Doyle watched as Angel rubbed at his eyes and smelled the air. He wondered if he smelled exactly like he did before he had died.   
  
"I was already offered something. That's how I got this place."br  
  
br  
  
"Aye," Doyle said as he picked up a file folder and looked through it, a bored expression on his face. "But you just lost Cordy." Doyle turned, looking at his friend. "Powers think you're on the path of quitting the Champion role if things keep going the way they are." He shrugged. "The question is, boyo, do you want their offer?"br  
  
br  
  
Doyle kept his eyes on Angel as he watched the half-demon with interest, the vampire not leaving the bed. "That depends what the offer is."br  
  
br  
  
The half-demon grinned. "A chance to change the past, or the present." He jumped from the desk and sat down in the bed beside Angel, smirking. "You get to change your life around, though this future is set you can change the past." He stood, "For example you could change the fact you and Buffy slept together. But it's not my choice what you want to change, it's yours."br  
  
br  
  
Angel blinked; a look on his face that meant the offer had taken him by surprise. "...Anything? At all?"br  
  
br  
  
"Hell, you could go back in time and stop Darla from turning you," he said with a shrug, "though the Powers don't want you to be doing that." He was looking through Angel's drawer, moving around socks and pants. "They want you as a champion, bud." He leaned against the drawer after closing it, continuing. "Only thing is there's limits. You can't change the fact that Buffy died fighting Glory, or that her mum died. Stuff like that. What you change has to effect *you*."br  
  
br  
  
Angel didn't take long to think. "What if...um, what if I wanted to save you? That I want you to have survived the Scourge?"br  
  
br  
  
Doyle's brow rose, shock running through him that the vampire would even think about saving his life. "Well, that's within the guidelines, so yeah. You could save me, bud." He sighed greatly. "Though the only catches are that you'll remember everything, and only you can save me." He walked back to the bed, and sat down, shock still running his body that Angel wanted to use this one chance to save him. "But why do you want to save me? You might never fall in love with Cordelia if you do."br  
  
br  
  
The Irishman watched as Angel shook his head, not daring to look at him. "You're more important to me. Saving you is more important." br  
  
br  
  
He held in his laugh. "Sure, bud. That's why you and Cordy got over me in just a year's time." He shrugged, "You'll only get one chance at this, Angel. No, turning back. After I take you back I can't do anything. So if you fail, you'll just repeat five years of your un-life."br  
  
br  
  
The vampire looked shocked, and he jumped out of the bed to shake Doyle by his shoulders. "We never got over you, Doyle. *I* never did."br  
  
br  
  
"Down, bud. Just saying that's what it seemed like from up there. Both you and Cordy falling in love, it was rather cute." He sighed a feeling just a little jealous of just -how- much they had fallen in love, "Are you sure you want to use this one favor to save me?"br  
  
br  
  
There was a moment of hesitation from Angel, before he leaned down and kissed Doyle. "Trust me, I'm sure."br  
  
br  
  
Doyle backed up slightly, moving further up the bed, shock showing in his eyes. Slowly, Doyle stood up, shaking his head several times. "That's the reason you want to save me? So you can just kiss me?"br  
  
br  
  
The vampire playfully slapped his arm. "Idiot. I was...I am in love with you."br  
  
br  
  
He slowly rubbed the nape of his neck, "Bud, you're in a world of challenge if you go back and save me. That night I died, Cordelia finally accepted me." He looked up at Angel. "If you want me... back than you'll have to tell me that."br  
  
br  
  
Doyle winced when the vampire took on a beaten look, "If, um...if I told you after I save you, who would you choose?"br  
  
br  
  
He shrugged, "I'd be so drugged up on pain I'll choose a chair." He gave a slight smile, "do you wanna know why I went after Cordelia in the first place? Before we go..."br  
  
br  
  
Even though Doyle was dead he could smell that Angel was more nervous than he had been in years, "Why?"br  
  
br  
  
"Because I knew you'd never notice me," he said, sighing, "and that you'd keep your feelings to yourself no matter how many hints I dropped ya." He stood up, "You were more of a stifferlier than Cordy was, but you never noticed me."br  
  
br  
  
Angel smiled shyly, glancing at the floor. "Well, um, I noticed you. I fell for you. I just didn't do anything about it."br  
  
br  
  
"If you save me, and don't do anything about it the moment you do, I'll think Cordelia made you save me." Doyle shrugged, holding out his hand. "Ready to go save my life?"br  
  
br  
  
The moment Angel took his hand and nodded, the half-demon noticed how cool his friend's palm was, how cold and lovely it was. "More than anything," Angel answered.br  
  
br  
  
Doyle smiled, a light filling the room that was so bright that it was like the sun, yet Angel didn't turn to ash. When the light faded away they were on the catwalk back on the ship of the day Doyle had died. Everyone was frozen in place, even the other Angel and the other Doyle, who was now on the beacon. Doyle smiled sadly at his other self before looking back at Angel. "Are you sure now? You can change anything you know..."br  
  
br  
  
Doyle watched as Angel turned to face him, "More than anything, I want to save you." Angel smiled and stroked Doyle's arm. "Even if I don't get to be with you, I want you alive."br  
  
br  
  
The half-demon smiled, "Too bad I can't remember either. It felt good when you kissed me. Oh! And I forgot, you're not allowed to tell anyone - even me - that you're from the future."br  
  
br  
  
Angel nodded. "Right, ok. Got it." Leaning down, Angel placed one last kiss on Doyle's lips, pulling back before it could deepen. "So, um, I'm gonna get on with it. Try to win you."br  
  
br  
  
Doyle smirked, "Well, if you do save me, maybe slip me a kiss before I pass out from the pain." He sighed, "Okay. You'll need to react fast, so the enter your own body thing won't work. Only one other thing to do." He gave a small smile, "Ready?"br  
  
br  
  
"What other thing?" Angel asked, slightly confused.br  
  
br  
  
Doyle just smiled before raising his hand and slapping Angel hard across the face an echo bouncing off of his cheek, making everything click and slowly start to move, and within that mere second, Angel was back in that time. Everything moving again.br  
  
br  
  
Doyle screamed as the beacon's light burned his human flesh, his hands trying to grip at the cables.br  
  
br  
  
"Angel! Do something he's dying!" Cordelia screamed, trying to hold back her tears but failing as she watched Doyle being burned alive.br  
  
br  
  
Angel didn't hesitate in his decision to jump over to the beacon. The pain that coursed through his body was intense; he could feel his skin burning. Within seconds that which felt like an eternity, Angel yanked out a cord, hoping that it had done it. The moment after there was a short, bright blast from the beacon itself as it died.br  
  
br  
  
The small blast caused both Doyle and Angel to fall from the height of the chain that the beacon was supported on. Angel landed hard on his back as a badly burned Doyle landed on top of him, their faces toward each other. br  
  
br  
  
Weakly Doyle opened his eyes, pain shooting through his entire body each time he moved. Slowly, he locked his gaze with the vampire, his voice low and uneven as he spoke, "A...Angel?"br  
  
br  
  
The vampire smiled, relief flooding him. He ignored the pain that was shooting through him as he leant forward and ever-so-gently placed his lips against Doyle, aware of how much pressure he was putting into the kiss. "Yeah, it's me."br  
  
br  
  
Doyle gave a weak smile through the kiss, eyes closing slowly before the pain overcame him and he passed out, leaving Angel to hold him like he was something precious. Looking up, the vampire saw Cordelia watching them through tear-stained eyes.br  
  
br  
  
Cordelia quickly climbed down the ladder of the catwalk. She ran quickly over to the pair, falling to her knees, "Angel! Are you alright? Is Doyle?" She wiped the tears from her eyes that she was shedding over the worry she felt for her friends. "Do we need to get him to a hospital?"br  
  
br  
  
"Doyle'll be okay, he's got some pretty bad burns but we can't take him to the hospital, you know that." Angel didn't even bother to look at Cordelia; he only had eyes for Doyle.br  
  
br  
  
Cordelia instantly slapped Angel. "You're both idiots! Jumping off a ledge into a burning thing of death! I'm so getting a raise for this." Slowly her face lit up into a small smile. "Do you need any help getting up? Sure wonder-boy here looks thin, but you never know."br  
  
br  
  
Angel smiled back. "It's okay, I've got him." iI've got him/i.br 


End file.
